youtubefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Cat
Zachary Raye Byrum ''(AKA ''The Dark Cat) is an American YouTuber that makes horror-centered videos, including CreepyPastas as well as other content including animated videos. Biography Zachary was born on March 23rd, 1997, with a rare mental disorder called ADHD Autism; he has a difficulty settling down, sometimes has social awkwardness, has the ability to focus only on things that interest him, and impulsivity. ADHD itself, however, is not part of the autism spectrum. His mother, Tammy Lee Stewart, and his father, Richard Raye Byrum (also known as Rick), had took him to New Horizons: Center for Autism to help him learn in public schools. When he is seventeen-years-old, he developed a passion for writing stories, and planned to make a best-selling novella about anthropomorphic animals representing real life, but dismissed it, saying it was stressful on him. Days on end, Zachary wrote story-after-story of CreepyPastas like: C.H.O.W, God Said So, Dr. Whisker's Lab of Fun, Hocus Pocus 1984, and the infamous series, Kid vs Kat: Split Personality. Zachary was also planning on a YouTube channel - his first one being Psychopasta - about horror stories, but his first computer broke. On his second computer, he began to name himself Blitzkrieg the Dark Cat, but that computer broke like the first one. But on his third computer - in which he paid himself - he just calls himself The Dark Cat, where his content is about horror-based animations. When Zachary is 21-years-old, he graduated from high school and went to Project SEARCH in Fort Eustis to learn about certain jobs. He was hired to become a worker at the commissary, the McDonald Army Health Center, and the food court. Finally, as Zachary became 22-years-old, he graduated Project SEARCH and currently has a job at General Smalls Inn ''as a custodian. He's now planning to upload his first video around 2020 in the form of an animated video. Dealing With Autism Zachary stated in one of The Shadow Reader's live streams that he has ADHD Autism and it caused quite a shock and concern about it. About 44 people had subscribed to him because of his talent with horror stories despite being Autistic. He also has a great dislike with the anti-cat propaganda, which causes him to rant about it on his Reddit page. Due to his Autism, he would change his channel name to either, ''Lord Beerus, Ailuro Rhapsody, or EcaflipKing. Thankfully, he stopped changing his name when he stick with the name we know today. Personal Life Being raised by Christians the rest of his life, The Dark Cat soon grew out of Christianity by the age of 20, and now saw the reality of worshipping God. He would devote his life into Satanism as he read articles by Anton LaVey, watched and liked videos made by The Sect of The Horned God, and began to talk about Satanism with his sister, Briana Lee Byrum (AKA, PUNK TRAUMA), who's a lesbian. Trivia * His channel's trailer song / End Credits theme is Hello Cyberdream from Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase. Also, his possible boss theme in a fan-made video game is Vs Team Plasma from Pokémon Black & White Version. * Zachary's zodiac is Aries the Ram. * His favorite food is tacos (hard-shelled with just beef and cheese) from Taco Bell. * He's The Dark Reindeer's feline sidekick and is considered to be "The Muscle" of the group, due to how much he lifts weights and goes to the gym. * His favorite movies are (1980) Friday the 13th, Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, and (1978) Grease. * His favorite song is Only God Can Judge Me by Tupac. Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTubers Category:Males